


(Not Quite) Payback

by chilly_flame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sidney wasn't waiting in the wings and Regina was sitting on Emma's desk for another reason? Set after season one's "The Return."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not Quite) Payback

Title: (Not Quite) Payback

Rating: M

Pairing: Swan Queen

Prompt: from damelola: A little PWP, but what if Sidney wasn't waiting in the wings and Regina was sitting on Emma's desk for another reason? Tra la la.  Also, this should satisfy dontwarnthetadpoles’ request for “anything with smut.”

Disclaimer: I don’t own them. It’s a crying shame.

\---

“So you have news for me,” Emma says. “Really.”

“Yes.” Regina swings her leg from her perch on the desk. “But you and I have a few things to discuss first.”

Emma smirks. She knows what’s coming. “And what is there to discuss, Madam Mayor?”

Pursing her lips briefly, Regina replies, “The fact that two days ago, you left me hanging.” She stands, still leaning on the desk, but not approaching Emma. “I _do not_ like being left hanging.”

With a shrug, Emma leans opposite her on the other desk. “I think you know that wasn’t my fault. There’s a lot of shit happening in this town at the moment, so excuse me for having to deal with it.”

“Oh, I’m not upset about you leaving,” Regina purrs. “I’m upset about the fact that if you’d stuck around for an extra ten seconds, I _wouldn’t_ have been left hanging.”

Emma is quite sure of that; she remembers exactly where her fingers were when the call came in that Kathryn was awake and wanted to talk. And she remembers how much like torture it had been to stop what she was doing, lick her fingers and tug Regina’s skirt back into place.

_“Sorry,” she’d said. “Duty calls.”_

_“Don’t you dare,”_ _Regina_ _had breathed. “I’m going to get you for this.”_

Emma had held in a laugh, because she’d known Regina would absolutely _get her for this_. Of course, no matter what Regina did to her, Emma would probably love it. Even if she left her hanging in return, because Emma had no trouble getting herself off, even in Regina’s presence. Especially in Regina’s presence, if she was honest.

“Sorry,” Emma repeats. “Kathryn came first.” As soon as the words leave her mouth, Emma’s face contorts into a twisted grin, because that is so not what she meant to say, but it’s too late now.

“That is the worst joke I have ever heard,” Regina snaps. “Come with me,” she commands, and struts out of the office, heading for the bathroom. Emma tries not to hop in excitement, because they’ve had a couple of good moments in there. Usually it’s just a kiss, or a quick grope after an argument. Today, it promises to be different.

By the time the door swings closed, Regina is on her, devouring her mouth greedily. Emma catches her, welcoming Regina’s weight as arms hang around her shoulders. They sway together, Regina tilting her head and making that purring sound in her chest that gives Emma shivers. It’s already hot, her face flushing in anticipation, because being with Regina, especially an irritated Regina, is thrilling. Their stolen afternoons, few though they might be, are some of the most exciting Emma’s ever had. Regina, unlike most of the men she’s been with, is up for anything, anytime. She’s not afraid when Emma licks a finger and nudges inside her ass, or when Emma grabs her hair more roughly than she should. She has a feeling that if Emma asked, Regina would let her nearly choke the life out of her if it meant an incredible orgasm, but she’s not really up for that.

Not yet, anyway.

Today, Regina’s desires are pretty straight up. She unbuttons Emma’s green blouse and grabs her breasts, groaning till she throws her head back. She’s already halfway to ecstatic; Emma wonders if she’s really been waiting two days for this. In that case, Emma had better work fast, so she drops to her knees and pushes Regina against the sink. As usual, under the skirt there are no pantyhose to slow her progress. But at the sight of the garters and stockings waiting for her, Emma stomach actually flips; she’d love to spend some quality time working at those with her teeth. Unfortunately, they’ll have to wait. Regina grabs Emma’s head and directs her in no uncertain terms toward the juncture of her smooth, smooth thighs, and Emma goes willingly. She nudges the panties aside, already damp, smelling like she’s been thinking about this for a while. Emma opens wide and goes right inside, which Regina really, really likes, judging by the way her hips jerk. So what if Emma almost loses a couple of teeth—she’ll survive.

Regina tastes delicious, salty and dark and musky the way Emma enjoys. Regina used to shower first, until Emma told her that she didn’t want to be eating soap when she went down on her. This afternoon Emma feasts happily, her nose nudging at Regina’s clit without intent, but the little tremble to her body indicates she’s ready to come. She backs off and shoves the skirt a little higher, urging Regina to rest more of her weight on the sink. The porcelain is cold to the touch but clearly Regina doesn’t care, mumbling curses under her breath and canting her hips forward.

“Hurry,” she says, and although she probably wants it to sound like a command, to Emma’s ears it sounds like begging. “Hurry.”

So Emma licks two fingers slowly, making direct eye contact with Regina as she does. She revels in Regina’s expression, a cross between disbelief and impatience, considering she’s as wet as a river. She pushes inside, crooking her fingers and pulling forward at the same time. Regina almost falls off the sink, but instead grabs it with both hands, arching. She is panting above Emma, her whole body vibrating with desire. “Gods,” she cries, “yes, yes, yes.” Emma tongues her clit before going for more direct pressure, fastening her lips around it. Emma nearly loses a chunk of hair when she sucks very gently. Regina cries out above her, whispering, “Again.” Emma follows her directive, hollowing her cheeks in pulses until there is a crushing pressure around her fingers and Regina keens so loudly that Emma hopes nobody’s in the office waiting for her.

Emma kisses her until Regina pushes her away, too sensitive for the touch. “Uhh,” Regina moans, sagging against the mirror. Once she runs her tongue along the inside of one thigh, Emma stands. She can’t help the smug grin that spreads across her face, because Regina looks ridden hard and put away wet. “Worth the wait?” she quips, wiping her mouth and sniffing her fingers. It’s crass, and she glances in the mirror once, waggling an eyebrow at herself.

Regina glances at her with half-lidded eyes. “You’re insufferable.” She leans up for a kiss. “And no. I’ll need at least one more orgasm before I’ll consider us even.” There’s another kiss then, this one deeper, as Emma tries to get things started for herself.

“I’ve got to go,” Regina huffs, wriggling to pull her skirt down. “Duty calls.”

Emma has been waiting for this. “Okay,” she replies. Unzipping her jeans, she dives in right away with one hand, going straight for her clit. “Oh, fuck, you got me revved up. Won’t take me a second.”

Regina’s eyes are enormous. “What are you doing?” she crows, grabbing at Emma’s wrist. “You’re not allowed to do that!”

“Who’s stopping me?” Emma replies, rubbing in circles. She reaches out with her free hand to brace herself against the sink.

“Me!” Regina cries. “You can’t do that! I waited!”

“Your prerogative. I can’t, Regina. You make me crazy. I can still taste you, you know that?” Emma leans forward, nuzzling Regina’s neck. “I can smell you on my skin. You can’t expect me to stop now, can you?”

Regina looks torn. “You have to wait.”

Emma just shakes her head, staring right into her eyes. “Not a chance, lady.” She grimaces, so close, until Regina pushes her own hand down Emma’s jeans. There isn’t much room for it, so Emma lets her take over.

“Cheater. You’re cheating,” Regina whines.

“Whatever it takes,” Emma says, kissing her voraciously. Regina doesn’t bother going inside--she just rubs, and Emma tries not to be embarrassed about the fact that she’s soaked through both her panties and jeans. She dips and rocks her hips, clinging to Regina, mouthing at her throat, her ears, anything she can reach. It’s only when Regina backs them both up against the wall that Emma feels it barreling toward her, because Regina’s hand is relentless, even when she’s biting Emma’s neck hard enough to bruise. Emma yelps, bracing herself against the wall till she explodes, her whole body shaking. She stills Regina’s hand as she throbs against it, mouth open as the orgasm rolls over her.

When it’s over, she smiles, feeling exceptionally good. “Gotcha,” she croaks.

Yanking her hand out of Emma’s jeans, Regina sneers. “You still owe me. Two more, now.”

“We’ll see, Mayor. I’ll consider it.”

Although she looks very much like she doesn’t want to do it, Regina puts her fingers to her mouth and tastes Emma. “You’re a terrible lover,” she says.

Emma rolls her eyes. “Oh, I know all about that,” she replies, full of herself. “All that screaming gave me a good idea how rotten I am.” She goes in for a kiss, but Regina dodges her in favor of washing her hands at the sink.

“Ridiculous. I don’t know why I even bother,” she murmurs to herself. “Have to get back to work.” She looks over her shoulder. “You should speak to Sidney, later. I think he has something to tell you.”

Emma doesn’t really feel like talking to Sidney right now, so she files that in the back of her brain in a folder she likes to call _Shit I’ll get around to at some point_. To Regina she says, “Okay.”

Regina’s reapplying her lipstick and fixing her hair in the mirror. “I’m serious.”

“I said okay!” she repeats. “See you when, Saturday?”

Meeting her eyes in the mirror, Regina tilts her head. “Maybe.”

“Right,” Emma nods. “You just let me know, Mayor.”

“Mm.” As usual, Regina is non-committal. But Emma knows she’ll come back for more.

She always does.

  



End file.
